Experiment
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: Vincent is back in Hojo's lab looking through documents. Cloud comes by and the two decide to try out an experiment. Oneshot


A/N: Okay another one-shot! YAY! I'm currently working on longer stories but until they are done I'm not posting any of them... -;; Anyway this is a short little thing I came up with just cus I was bored... It has VERY VERY Mild romance in it... if you see it that is... -;; I thought it was cute but... shrugs whatever floats your boat...

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII... tsk... to bad though... Fangirls (and maybe boys) Like me would love what I would have done to it! XD

Warning: It is a bit Yaoi-ish... but nothing big... read and you'll understand... -

_**Experiment: Vincent Valentine**_

_**Project: Assasin15tGH**_

_**Project Manager: Hojo**_

_**Project Assistant: None**_

_**Objective: Make the ultimate assassin.**_

_**Outcome: Stronger, holder of Chaos, more intelligence.**_

_**SUCCESS**_

Vincent looked over the papers again and again, there where hundreds of papers like this. Many of the papers did nothing but say some project name and its out come. Some though went into detail on what was done to him. It was only thanks to the fact that he was a Turk and had seen many gruesome sights though out his life that he was able to control himself and not vomit all over the floor.

It had been a while since he had left the group to go over the files in Hojo's lab. Nothing here but a gruesome reminder of the pain he went through. No one could understand, no... Sephiroth may think he went through something terrible... but he wasn't beaten, experimented on, tortured, and locked away for thirty years... His only problem was, was he found out that he lived a lie... So what? Many people did... Tifa...? Humph... all her problems came because she thought there was something there that wasn't... No one in that group could understand...

Actually Cloud might understand... He was experimented on... There must be papers here somewhere of Cloud... Ah over there... Not much, he wasn't here as long... But the time he was here... Such terrible things that poor boy had to go through... Even if Cloud couldn't understand what happened to Vincent, he could understand what Cloud went through...

_**Experiment: Cloud Strife**_

_**Project: Jenova21T5g**_

_**Project Manager: Hojo**_

_**Project Assistant: None**_

_**Objective: Stronger Soilder.**_

_**Outcome: Sickness, dizziness, stronger.**_

_**FAILURE**_

It took all he could not to just shred it to bits. To bad Hojo was dead right now, or Vincent might have to kill him all over again, and this time not as mercifully... He sighed and continued to look at all of the pages on Clouds experimentations. It was not surprising, now, that Cloud had some mental issues. After what he went through it was surprising Vincent didn't have that same problem.

"So this is where you are..." A deep voice came from behind him. He didn't even look up, "Yes... Just sorting things out... Even though he was insane and evil, some of the things he did could be used for good..." Vincent said in return. "Unfortunately I have to read every document so I know which are good and which aren't."

"I'm not surprised you took up the job for it." Cloud walked over to him, "The others are heading to their homes now..."

"That's nice..." Came a reply but both men knew that he couldn't care less. They were companions nothing more.

"What are you looking at now?" Cloud looked at the paper then away, "Ah... I see..."

"If you are uncomfortable with it I will deal with it later." Without waiting for a reply he set the set of papers down and moved to the next pile. It was of other experiments.

"Why do you take care of me so much..?" Cloud asked as he sat down next to him.

"Because I understand you better then anyone else could."

"Ah... What..." He stopped for a moment a little hesitant but decided to continue anyway, "What are you planning on doing now? Now that this is all over with?"

"Other then go through these files? I don't know..." Vincent looked at the other man confused. "Why?"

"Ah... well... Um..."Cloud scratched the back of his head now seeming to be embarrassed, "I thought maybe if you didn't have anywhere to stay you could... Sorry never mind... it was a dumb idea anyw..."

"You want me to stay with you." It wasn't a question, Vincent wasn't blind. Everyone wanted to become Vincent's friend. He was the one who refused while they traveled together.

"Yeah..."

Vincent thought about it for a moment. It had been a long time since he really talked to someone. He usually just gave advice for other peoples problems, since Cloud seemed to understand him best this might be good for him. He gave a small nod, "I will try it out. But don't be surprised if I disappear one day."

Cloud nodded, "I understand, it is that same with me..."

The two looked at each other, a small agreement for this arrangement passed through them wordlessly.

It wasn't a relationship, nor a friendship. But maybe one day it will lead to one of the two.

_**Experiment: Cloud Strife and Vincent Valentine**_

_**Project: Friendship101**_

_**Project Manager: None**_

_**Project Assistant: None**_

_**Objective: Becoming socially fit.**_

_**Outcome: Experiment underway.**_

End

A/N: Haha I like how I ended it... maybe you don't but hey this is for me to get some FF outta my system... x.x anyways... R&R! -


End file.
